


climb into my room (and my heart)

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Climbing Up Trees, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Through Windows, haha - Freeform, literally that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: Chenle yawns. He’s been working for hours and it’s starting to get late. He jots down the next calc answer. Only two left.There’s a sharp tap on his window.Jisung.* * *Or: Jisung stops by to visit. And they make out. Boom.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	climb into my room (and my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> creds to K for the title!! thank uu

Chenle yawns. He’s been working for hours and it’s starting to get late. He jots down the next calc answer. Only two left. 

He squints at the next question. Related rates. They’ve been kicking his ass lately and this one is especially confusing. 

He sighs. Might as well still give it his best shot. He circles the important information in the question and draws a small diagram of a cone, labelling it accordingly. 

There’s a sharp  _ tap _ on his window. He jumps, but ignores it. It’s probably just the wind knocking a branch into the window. And besides, Jisung would let him know beforehand if he was visiting. 

He turns back to the question, writing down the formula. There’s another sharp tap, followed by a couple more. 

This time he stands, walking over to the blinds and opening them to see his sheepish boyfriend sitting on the closest branch, knocking on his window.

“Jisung!” Chenle throws open the window. “What on Earth are you doing? You didn’t say you were coming!” 

Jisung frowns. “What are you talking about? I texted you five times.” 

Chenle peers at where his phone sits on the bed. “Oops.” He reaches his hands out, helping Jisung in through the window. Jisung’s black hair is wind blown, and he wears a cute, lopsided smile. He sits on the windowsill, holding Chenle’s hands still, and kicks off his shoes. 

“Thanks.” Chenle grins. Jisung slips off the windowsill, stepping onto the carpet.

“Hi, Lele.” Jisung has on his heart-shaped grin, his eyes scrunching into small crescents. “Your parents aren’t home, right?” 

Chenle hums. “Hey, baby. They’re not. What are you doing here so late?” 

“It’s only.” Jisung checks his watch. “Oh. Nevermind. I guess it is late.” He laughs. 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “You are ridiculous.” 

“I just missed you,” Jisung whines. 

Chenle can’t help a smile. “I missed you too. Wanna help me with my last couple of math questions?” 

Jisung taps his chin. “If I’m being really honest? No. Absolutely not.” 

Chenle laughs. “Well you’re gonna have to wait til I finish it.” 

Jisung groans. “That’s so lame.” 

“You’re so lame.”

Jisung scoffs. “Excuse me?” 

“I said you’re so lame.” Chenle takes care to annunciate his words more pointedly. 

Jisung pouts. Chenle wants to kiss the pout off of his cute face. So he does, reaching up to cup Jisung’s cheeks and pulling him down for a short but sweet kiss. 

Chenle pulls away quickly. “I gotta finish my math homework.” 

Jisung smiles warmly. “That’s okay.” He walks over to the plush chair Chenle keeps in the corner of the room, dropping into it and pulling his phone from his pocket, content to entertain himself while Chenle finishes his work. 

Chenle yawns again, trying his hardest to focus on the math in front of him but he can’t help but peer over at Jisung. 

Jisung is resting his head on his hand, his cheek squished against his palm. His cheeks are always so soft. Chenle loves to take them in his hands and squish them, and to kiss each cheek and watch as Jisung blushes. 

They’ve been dating for nearly a year. Secretly, of course. A couple of their close friends know but that’s about it. Neither of their parents know and none of them will know. 

Hopefully, at least. Chenle doesn’t want to think about if they found out. 

“Babe, focus,” Jisung snorts. “The sooner you get that done the sooner we can snuggle.” Jisung smiles. 

Chenle wants to coo. Jisung is just too cute. 

“Alright.” 

He turns back to his homework, yawning once more. He hurriedly scribbles down an answer. There’s a sharp knock on his door. Oh fuck. 

He drops his pencil and sprints to the door, which is luckily around the corner, and you can’t see his chair from the door. 

He opens up the door the slightest bit, nearly sighing in relief to see it’s just Kun, his brother. 

“What’s up?” Chenle asks, breathless. 

Kun raises an eyebrow. “What’s got you acting so suspicious?” 

“Um, nothing,” Chenle answers. 

“Can I come in?” 

“No,” Chenle says quickly. Too quickly.

Kun’s eyebrow raises somehow farther. Chenle sighs. 

“You are alone, right?” Kun asks slowly. 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Because there’s a skateboard at the base of your window,” Kun says rather matter-of-factually. Fuck, he should’ve told Jisung to hide it behind the bush. 

Chenle grimaces. “Please don’t tell Mom or Dad.” 

“Do I know him?” Kun asks. His eyebrow still hasn’t returned to its usual state. 

“Um, maybe?” Chenle rocks back and forth on his heels. 

“Is it Jisung?” 

Chenle pales. “Ge, I don’t—”

“Chenle,” Kun chuckles. “You look at him as if you’re in love with him.”

“Are we done talking now?” Chenle ignores the heat rising to his cheeks. “I’d like to get back to my math homework.” 

“Your math homework, yeah.” Kun winks. 

Chenle groans. “Go away, Kun ge.” 

Kun laughs to himself, bidding Chenle goodbye and walking down the hall. Chenle closes the door and locks it, slumping against it and sliding down to the floor. 

“Lele? You okay?” Jisung rounds the corner. 

“That was so stressful,” Chenle says, leaning his head back against the door. 

Jisung offers his hands. Chenle takes them, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet and into Jisung’s arms. Jisung hums, pressing a kiss to Chenle’s cheek. 

Jisung holds him tightly, and Chenle rests his chin on Jisung’s shoulder. 

“He was cool with it, right?” Jisung pulls away, instead resting his hands on Chenle’s waist. 

Chenle hums. “He seemed okay with it. Kun’s a lot more open minded than my parents, though.” 

“They  _ are _ still out of town, right?” 

Chenle stands on his tiptoes, pecking Jisung’s lips.

“Yes. They will be til Monday.” 

“Whew.” Jisung smiles. “Now go finish your homework.” Jisung pokes Chenle’s stomach, eliciting a giggle from him. Chenle pokes him back before walking back to his desk. 

The math problem seems to stare up at him. Glaringly so. Chenle glares back. He really doesn’t want to do this right now. 

“Come on, Lele. You have one left!” Jisung calls. He’s back in his seat in the chair. 

Chenle groans. “I don’t wanna do it.” 

“Just do it. It’ll take you five minutes.” 

“I don’t wanna waste five minutes,” Chenle whines. 

“Do it or I won’t kiss you.” 

Chenle gasps, whirling around in his desk chair. “You wouldn’t.” 

Jisung smirks. “Try me.” 

Chenle shoots him a dirty look, turning back to his calc homework. He furiously scribbles down the answer to the question. He stands, walking over to Jisung and taking a seat in his lap. Jisung’s cheeks turn a cute shade of pink, but he wraps his arms around Chenle’s waist all the same, hugging him closely. Chenle places his hands on Jisung’s, lacing their fingers. 

“Do I get kisses now?” Chenle asks. 

“If you get off of me, yeah.” Jisung presses a kiss to the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Instead, Chenle turns around in his lap, so that he’s seated facing Jisung. His legs rest on either side of Jisung’s. Jisung’s cheeks darken. 

“How’s this?” Chenle teases. 

Jisung doesn’t reply, only moving up to press his lips to Chenle’s. Chenle happily kisses back, resting his hands on Jisung’s shoulders. Jisung wraps his arms around Chenle’s waist, pulling him closer. 

The kiss is faster, rushed. It feels like Jisung is kissing him as if it’s his last. It isn’t. It better not be. 

“Jisung,” Chenle mumbles, pulling away the slightest bit. “Slow down.” He squeezes Jisung’s shoulders. Jisung seems to relax under his hands, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Chenle’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” Chenle asks. Jisung nods, pulling away. 

“Kiss me again?” 

Chenle smirks. “Do you even have to ask?” His eyes flutter shut as he leans down and presses his lips to Jisung’s for a sweet kiss. Jisung sighs, tilting his head slightly. Their lips fit together near perfectly and Chenle wouldn’t rather have it any other way. 

He brings a hand up into Jisung’s hair, tugging slightly. Jisung’s lips part, and Chenle slips his tongue in, licking into Jisung’s mouth and eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. Chenle smirks. Jisung is definitely not the quietest when it comes to making out. Of course, that was only after he got comfortable, and he still blushes like crazy. 

Chenle pulls away to check. Sure enough, Jisung’s cheeks are a bright cherry red. 

Jisung pouts. “C’mon, kiss me again.” 

Chenle rolls his eyes fondly. “So needy. Why don’t you kiss me for once.” 

Jisung shrugs. “Okay.” Jisung brings a hand up to cup around the back of Chenle’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Chenle hums, swiping his tongue along Jisung’s bottom lip. He doesn’t comply, and Chenle can feel his smirk against his lips. 

Instead, he takes Jisung’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites down gently, relishing in the whimper Jisung releases. Jisung then opens his mouth. Chenle takes the lead as they continue to make out. He usually does, except on the few rare occasions when Jisung takes control. 

Chenle’s happy either way. He just loves kissing Jisung. 

Jisung slips his hands underneath Chenle’s sweater. Chenle yelps. His hands are cold. 

Jisung pulls away in an instant, looking at him worriedly. “Are you okay?” 

Chenle stares at him fondly, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb.

Jisung furrows his brow. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” His cheeks begin to turn pink. 

“You’re just so sweet,” Chenle coos. “I’m okay, your hands are just cold.” 

“Oh.” His cheeks darken. “My bad,” he mumbles. 

Chenle giggles. “It’s okay. You’re cute.” 

He pecks Jisung on the lips. Then he pecks him again, slightly longer. And then again. And again, until Jisung finally brings his hand up to cup the back of his neck, holding him in place. Chenle giggles. 

“You were taking too long,” Jisung murmurs against his lips. 

Chenle hums. “Of course I was.” 

“Just shut up.” Jisung kisses him harder, moving his hand back down to Chenle’s sides and slipping his hands under Chenle’s sweater, resting on his waist. Chenle cups the back of Jisung’s neck with one hand, playing with the hair on his nape. His other hand he rests on Jisung’s chest. 

Jisung’s lips move purposefully against his, and Chenle relaxes, melting against Jisung’s lips, allowing him to take the lead. 

And take the lead he does. The kiss begins to speed up as per Jisung’s movements, and Chenle does his best to return his fervour. 

Jisung pulls away, but before Chenle can complain, he’s leaving featherlight kisses along Chenle’s jaw. Chenle bites back a moan as Jisung kisses down the column of his neck, biting gently. 

“Remember, no marks,” Chenle breathes. 

“I know,” Jisung mumbles, biting down right above Chenle’s collarbone. Chenle lets out an embarrassingly loud noise, one that has Jisung smirking against his skin, and his own cheeks growing hot. Chenle’s hand flies up to tangle in Jisung’s hair. 

“Quit being so smug, you—” He’s cut off by a moan as Jisung bites down again, right next to where he bit down before. Chenle’s very grateful that the walls in his house are very thick. 

Jisung continues to kiss along his skin, pausing to gently bite and suck here or there. When he pulls away, his lips are shiny and red, and his hair is all mussed. He gives Chenle a lopsided grin. 

“No marks, right?” 

Jisung tilts his head, paying close attention to Chenle, his gaze on his neck and below. “Okay, um, well here’s the thing.” 

“Jisung,” Chenle sighs, exasperated.

“It’s fine! It’s really light and it’s really low. I’m sure it’ll go away by the end of the night even.” 

Chenle shoots him a dirty look. 

Jisung pouts. “It wasn’t on purpose,” he mumbles. “I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.” He tilts his head down. 

“Baby.” Chenle presses his fingers under Jisung’s chin, tilting his head up to look at him. “I’m not mad at you. It’s okay.” 

Relief washes over Jisung’s face, and he smiles. 

“Come on.” Chenle pinches Jisung’s side. “When have I ever really gotten mad at you.” 

Jisung raises an eyebrow. “Um, just last week? When I kicked your ass in Mariokart?” 

“You cheated!” Chenle exclaims. 

“How do you cheat at Mariokart!” Jisung counters. 

“I don’t know, but you did. You never win at Mariokart.” 

Jisung sticks his tongue out. “Maybe I’ve just been practicing.”

Chenle gives him an unimpressed look. 

“Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have brought that up,” Jisung mutters. 

Chenle snorts. “Kiss me again and I’ll forgive you.” 

Jisung smirks. He pulls Chenle impossibly closer, then leans up, pressing his lips to Chenle’s. Chenle cups his cheeks, slotting their lips together. Jisung hands slip under his sweater once again, leaving sparks as they travel up his sides. Chenle can’t help a giggle. Jisung’s touch is light, and he’s far too ticklish. 

Chenle pulls away, instead kissing along Jisung’s jaw. He’s about to kiss down his neck when the beeping of Jisung’s watch has him pulling away. 

Chenle frowns. “It’s already time?” 

Jisung wears a sad look on his face. “Yeah. I’m sorry.” 

Chenle smiles sadly. “It’s not your fault, sweetheart.” He kisses Jisung’s forehead. He slips off of Jisung’s lap, standing. Jisung stands as well, and Chenle walks into his open arms. Jisung gives perfect, comforting, warm hugs. Chenle closes his eyes and sighs, resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder. 

“Since Kun already knows you’re here, wanna just leave through the front door?” 

Chenle pulls away, busying himself with straightening Jisung’s collar, then carefully fixing his hair. 

“I think I’ll stick with the window,” Jisung says confidently. 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Always the dramatic.” 

“You know it.” Jisung winks. 

Chenle giggles. “You’re insufferable.” 

Jisung leans down, kissing him one last time. “I love you.” He pulls away. 

“I love you too.” Chenle takes his hand and squeezes. 

He walks him over to the window. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” Chenle asks hopefully. 

“Of course,” Jisung replies. Chenle reluctantly releases his hand as he clambers out the window, kissing Chenle’s cheek one last time. 

“Get home safe!” Chenle calls, just as Jisung begins to descend the tree. Jisung blows a kiss back. Chenle giggles, catching the kiss and putting it in his pocket. 

Chenle leans on the windowsill, watching fondly as Jisung safely reaches the ground, grabs his skateboard, and dashes away. 

He sighs. Maybe one day they won’t have to sneak around like this. 

In the meantime, he’s happy as long as he’s with Jisung. 

**Author's Note:**

> um. there u go. merry christmas :D   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
